Brotherhood Reunion
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Continuation to my story. One hell of a reunion. I borrowed Ridleys brotherhood characters. I only own the idea, nothing else. Don't sue me!


Caleb stared at his friend with a confused look on his face. "Sorry, can't let it go. How the hell did you get out?"

Dean pondered his friends' question. "I have no idea."

Caleb sighed. "What do you remember?"

It was Dean's turn to sigh. "I remember being a hell hound's chew toy. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a pine box, six feet under." Dean watched as his friend tried to figure out this unusual event. So far the only thing Caleb achieved was giving himself a head ache.

Sam watched the exchange and could no longer sit on the sidelines. "Who cares?"

Bobby, Caleb and Dean all stared at the youngest of their group with shocked expressions. Dean broke the silence. "Who cares?"

Sam watched Dean's expression get darker but didn't let that stop him from making his point. "Yeah, who cares? You're alive, no longer hell's bitch. That's all that matters."

Caleb stepped up and felt Sam's forehead for a fever. Clearly there was something wrong with the littlest Winchester. Sam pushed his hand away and looked at him for an explanation. "You must be off today. We can't just look the other way on this one, runt. These things don't just happen which means some bad ass demon is probably behind this and we need to find out who and why. We can't just stay in the dark and hope that this mystery demon won't come to demand his payment."

Bobby decided it was time to put his two cents in. "They're right, Sammy. This was some heavy duty mojo. I know you're happy that Dean is back. We all are, but we still need to find out what is going on. Before Caleb's fear comes true and a demon shows up on our doorstep."

Sam nodded his head and remained silent after that. He knew he had lost this one. Sam went to ask Caleb if he had called Mac but decided against it. Dean and Caleb looked so happy. Even though the conversation of choice was still Dean's jail break, they still seemed happy to be back together. Sam didn't want to ruin their fun so he went and called the doctor himself. The phone rang three times before Mac answered his phone. "Mackland Ames." Sam didn't think of what he was going to tell the psychic yet so he just went with the first thing that came to mind. "It's Sam. Get to Bobby's as fast as you can. I'll explain when you get here." Sam could just imagine Mac standing up in confused shock before the doctor said ok and hung up.

Sam put his phone back in his pocket and headed toward Bobby's couch. He stretched out on the lumpy cushions and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

While Sam was off in dream land the other three men were still engrossed in their discussion and did not even notice that they lost their youngest to sleep. Dean went to ask Sam a question and get him into the conversation when he stopped. Sam was not standing behind him anymore and Caleb and Dean were ready to lead a search party until Bobby whacked them both on the head and turned their attention to the couch. Dean smiled as He turned and saw his little brother passed out on the couch. Sam just looked so sweet and innocent that even Caleb couldn't stop a smile from forming.

The three moved their conversation into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Sammy from the sleep he desperately needed. When they entered the new room, Dean's stomach started to growl, signalling that it was time to fill it up. Bobby offered to play chef and make them all breakfast and hit Caleb when the young man suggested he should wear an apron while he cooked. Dean laughed then walked out of the kitchen just as Bobby threw a wooden spoon at Damien's head.

Dean wanted Sam to eat something, the boy was way to thin. He leaned over his brother and gently shook the kid awake. Sam woke up groggy but followed Dean when his brother lifted him from the couch and steered him toward the kitchen and sat him down between himself and Caleb. They all ate in comfortable silence and finished quickly. Once done, Caleb and Dean went outside to see what damage was done to Dean's baby while it was in Sam's care. Bobby went to hit the books for answers, and Sam went back to his nap.

Dean and Caleb were under the Impala's hood when they heard a car coming up the driveway. They pulled themselves to their feet and looked at the taxi that stopped in front of them. Before they had a chance to wonder who was there, Mac stepped out and reached for his suitcase. Caleb spoke loud enough to get his father's attention. "Hey dad, what's up?"

Mac turned to address his son and stopped when he eyes settled on Dean. His suitcase dropped to the ground, no longer important. Dean started to squirm under the doctors' gaze. He felt like an exhibit at the zoo. Mac was stunned beyond comprehension. He couldn't believe that Dean was standing there alive and like nothing happened. He searched through Dean's brain to make sure it was really him and was relieved to find out that the man in front of him is the real deal. Before the boys could ask Mac anymore questions, Mac grabbed Dean in a fierce hug and stayed that way for good minute. He just let this wonderful news sink in. The two men pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. Mac had so many things to say but he did not say most of them. He just said. "It's good to see you, boy. You've been missed a lot around here."

Dean smiled and clapped his hand on Mac's shoulder. "I knew all would be lost without me. It's a good thing I'm back. Who knows what would've happened to Sam and Damien if I had stayed away much longer." Caleb just shook his head before turning to his father. "See what ya did. You fed his ego. I thought you learned not to do that years ago with the rest of us."

Mac laughed, he truly laughed in a way he hadn't in a long time. "You're right, son. What was I thinking?"

After the numbing feeling of shock left his body Mac could feel the cold set in and chose that moment to pick up his abandon suitcase and head inside with the boys following close behind. When Mac entered the house he headed for the living room to take a seat on the couch but laughed when he saw Sam asleep, legs hanging off and a little drool on the side of his mouth. Dean offered to wake Sam and take him upstairs but Mac wouldn't hear it. He wanted all of his boys in his sights for now so he just headed to the kitchen in search of the not so friendly mechanic. Bobby saw Mac and dropped his book and strode over to give the man a quick hug. "Good to see ya, Mac." Mac slapped his hand on Bobby's back. "Like wise, Bobby." After the greetings were finished Bobby poured Mac a cup of coffee and each of them a shot of whiskey.

The now four men were having a good time drinking and talking when they heard Sam scream. Dean was the first up followed by Caleb then Bobby and Mac. When Dean got there he saw the reason for his little brother's distress. Sam was in the throws of a nightmare. Dean leaned over and listened to what Sam was saying in hopes of finding out what was going on in his brothers' head. Sam turned his head toward Dean and spoke in a whisper. "NO, can't have him. Gotta save Dean. No, please, it burns. Dean, stay away from the fire. No!" Dean had heard enough and shook Sam awake.

Sam bolted up and was in a state of panic. Almost like he couldn't remember where he was. Dean knew he had to calm Sam down so he reached over and grabbed him in a hug while whispering reassuring words in the younger man's ear, rocking back and forth.

As soon as Sam realized who was holding him he calmed down almost immediately. He lifted his head from his brother's shoulder and turned red when he saw the other guys staring down at him. "Sorry." They all laughed and Dean turned to Sam. "You have nothing to be sorry for, kiddo. Except for being asleep when Mac got here, dude flew all this way and you take a nap." Sam looked at the smile that formed on Mac's face and stood to give the doctor a hug. Mac returned it and steadied Sam when they pulled away. "You okay, son?" Sam nodded and sat back down.

Dean took a harder look at his brother and didn't like how pale Sam's skin was or how skinny he looked. Dean told Sam to lie back down and ushered the others back into the kitchen. When they were all standing there waiting he told them why. "I think Sam's having nightmares, about my time in hell."

Mac and Bobby stayed silent but Caleb was never one for silence. "What makes you think that Deuce?"

Dean sighed and relayed what Sam was whispering before. Once Caleb heard that he understood why Dean thought what he did. "If he is having nightmares, how do we stop them?" Dean and Caleb looked at each other then looked toward the older men and waited for an answer. Bobby gave them a look that said 'don't look at me'. Mac on the other hand lifted his head and looked them both in the eyes. "We need help."


End file.
